Traditional investing systems allow individuals to select and purchase securities. However, when investing for retirement, an investor faces a risk that the securities purchased will decrease in value due to negative market conditions. In addition, once the investor begins drawing on the account assets during retirement, the investor faces a risk that he or she will outlive his or her accumulated wealth.